Frozen fire
by Galiko
Summary: Pining Barnaby, instigating because he wants so badly.


Barnaby _wants._

There's no denying it, not when Kotetsu is just out of his reach, having left the room only moments before to shower. Barnaby wonders: _really_, when has he become this _needy_, this attached? When has he gotten to the point that he craves so strongly that he can't be _without _for more than a day – and that time period is pushing it, really -

It's with a ragged exhale that he rises, leaves the room, slips into the bathroom and yanks aside the curtain. Kotetsu blinks at him through the steam and smattering of water dripping down his face as Barnaby yanks his shirt over his head, his jeans to the floor, and steps into the shower only moments later, hands on the water-slick skin of Kotetsu's sides, pressing him into the shower wall, water beating down onto his own back in heavy, heated sheets.

"Bunny – "

"Wanted you," the blond admits with a little breathless laugh at his own ridiculousness, _kissing_ the other man, then, before more protests can be formed. It's fortunate that Kotetsu seems far from inclined to protest – instead, he's grasping for Barnaby with a growl in the back of his throat, shoving _Barnaby_around so he's pressed to the wall instead. Kotetsu is slick and warm and _heavy_against him, all grasping hands, solidity and strength in his touch and form and_everything_ as he's turning Barnaby around, pushing him to the wall and making him scrabble for purchase against smooth, wet tile.

"Reading my mind, Bunny."

Barnaby whimpers, feeling the line of Kotetsu's cock grind against his ass, sliding along the cleft of it, heavy and hot and thick. His lips part, his head falls back, mussed, damp hair brushed aside by one of Kotetsu's hands to better expose his neck so that his lips fall upon it, biting, suckling, marking him up like he's a possession and Barnaby _loves that_. Loves being this man's, especially as Kotetsu slides against him, hands dragging down lean sides to grab at his hips and pull him back into each forward jerk of his own body.

He doesn't fuck him. Barnaby sort of likes it this way, though – being shoved against the wall of the shower, water pounding down onto them, Kotetsu grinding against his ass and his own cock trapped between his own body and the slick, cool shower wall. He shivers with every shove forward that pushes him harder against the wall, thinks about reaching a hand down to stroke himself as well, but there's no time for that – not when Kotetsu's nipping at the curve of his ear, breathing hotly against his skin and making him _groan_ when he feels the head of Kotetsu's cock push against him, but not inside.

"I'll bet you wanted this all day, hm, Bunny?"

A hard shudder rakes down Barnaby's spine. "I – "

_"_Nothing's as good as me, is it?"

"_Kotetsu_ - " It comes out embarrassingly breathless, tongue stumbling over his lover's name, and Kotetsu just laughs at him, easy and knowing and that confidence is _alluring_ and everything that he wants all at once.

Because _damn it_, Kotetsu's right. There's nothing else that could ever fill him up like Kotetsu does, every inch, every tense, tight spread that comes with Kotetsu sliding into him as deep as he possibly can. Something akin to a whine chokes itself from his throat and Kotetsu grins, fisting a hand into the blond's hair, tugging, using the hold as leverage as he rolls his hips forward, eyes cast down to undoubtedly watch how his cock looks grinding against Barnaby's ass – everything slick and hot and sweet from the water and Kotetsu's own precome.

He can feel the quickening of Kotetsu's breath, the harsh exhale against the back of his neck as the man grips him tightly, pulls him closer, dragging kisses and nips along his shoulder, and he comes with a low, throaty groan, leaving Barnaby to twitch and shiver against the shower wall, finally of the mind to drag a hand down to his own cock – but Kotetsu does it instead, warm and calloused fingers wrapping around him, leaving him to arch up onto his toes, curling his hands into fists against the shower wall as he's worked so _perfectly_ within that rough, wet grasp that he comes fast enough to be a little embarrassed, flushed and breathless as he sags into Kotetsu's hold.

"… Good, Bunny?"

The affection that drips from Kotetsu's voice, rumbling and soft, is enough to make Barnaby sigh and tremble in an entirely different way – the way that makes him feel weak and like something malleable within Kotetsu's grasp and Kotetsu's grasp alone. He nods, leaning his head back, slowly shutting his eyes as Kotetsu presses a kiss to his throat, gently over the marks he had left only moments before.

_Good_, because he will never stop wanting this man.


End file.
